


旋涡（4）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 7





	旋涡（4）

断线风筝空中独处。  
全篇无肉虐预警⚠️⚠️⚠️

“戀愛在蠶食我 如地網天羅  
不顧後果 這貪歡惹的禍  
是誰被吞沒誰也奈何  
是誰被捲入誰紅顏禍”

Kenny 拨弄屏幕的手指停下了。

车里的气温霎时间降到零度以下。

好像有什么东西“咔哒”一声碎掉了。

良久，他点了点头，淡淡地说：“哦，好啊。”

他默默解开安全带，整了整自己的衣摆。

他感到自己的手在抖，声音也快要颤抖了。

他张了张嘴，想要问些什么。可似乎好像没有必要，也没有力气去问些什么了。

“我……”

“你啲野我会叫人送返你屋企，你唔使担心。”

Hins 仍是看着前方，没有表情。

“……哦，好啊。”他轻轻点了点头，打开了车门。

窗外的凉风灌进车子，Kenny 打了一个冷战。

“张生，哩段时间多谢你照顾。”

“唔使。”

Kenny 从车里钻了出去，背影很快从视线里消失了。

Hins 握着方向盘的手松开了，转而捂住了脸。

半晌，他把车窗全都摇了下来，让冷风贯穿整个狭小空间，也卷走了方才那人留下的一丝气味。

然后车子疾驰而去。

Kenny 站在电梯里，迷茫地盯着电梯按键的灯一盏一盏熄灭，电梯从拥挤变得空荡。

其实有什么好失落的呢？

分明是早就预计好了并不断提醒自己的结局，仅仅是来得有些突然而已。

他不过是他见过浏览过的众多年轻男孩子中普普通通的一个，没有什么过人的天赋，亦没有留住任何人的资本。

他只是毫无征兆地厌倦了他。

在这之前，他的一切承诺都得到了兑现，甚至更多。  
没有理由伤心，没有资格责怪，无论从哪个角度来看，对方都已经仁至义尽。

被 Hins 光顾的这小半年犹如一场梦，尽管是被动，也到了梦醒的时候。

仅此而已。

关于呼吸困难，鼻子发酸，应当也只是温室里的花朵突然暴露在空气中的应激反应吧。

走廊里路过的人皆是脚步匆匆，偶尔有人抬头跟他打过招呼，又步履匆匆地去做自己的工作，似乎大楼里只剩下他一个闲人。

Hins 推开家门，菲佣已经来打扫过了，到处都干净整洁，餐盘被整齐地叠放在桌上，床铺平整得没有一个折角。

一日的生活痕迹消失殆尽。

再没有那个穿着小熊睡衣等他回家，总是用水波荡漾的大眼睛看着他，忍不住跟他分享每一天的趣闻的人了。

他鲜少觉得独居的日子难过，但这一刻他甚至有些恐惧回到独自一人的空间。

他终究还是放了手。

没有勇气去面对 Kenny 日渐炽热的眼神，和他自己愈来愈强的占有欲。

Hins 看着手机屏幕上 Kenny 的 ig 主页，有了一条新的 story。

是一张自高处向下拍的城市风景照，配文“梦醒时分，新年快乐。”

Kenny 乘地铁回到他阔别已久的小公寓楼，在昏暗狭窄的走廊尽头，他看到了自己的行李箱。

里头整整齐齐地装着他的所有物品，每一件衣服都被精心熨烫好，叠放在箱子里，就连洗漱用品和一时兴起买回来的金属摆件都一件不落。

他把他从他的生活中彻底抽离了，如同经停一个车站，离开时不带走任何东西。

Kenny 把这些东西一件件摆放到应有的位置，只觉得一颗心在漩涡里不断下沉，缺氧，逐渐冰凉。

直到一箱东西见了底，他都没有见到自己的白色西装。他去参加酒会时穿的那套。

怀着忐忑的心情拨通了 Hins 的号码，对方很久都没有接。好在在他放弃之前，那头传来了略显疲惫的回应。

“喂？”

“张，张生，系我。”攥着床单的手心都快被汗浸湿了。

“Kenny？咩事？”他的语气冷冷的，Kenny 如坠冰窟。  
“我，我啱先执嘢，好似有套白色嘅西装揾唔到。”

Hins 那头沉默了一会，可能在环顾四周。

“白色西装？我哩度冇见到喔，你系咪记错咗，放咗系公司啊？”

“……可，可能系啩。咁我听日去睇睇，就，就唔打扰你了。”

“好。”

“就咁，张生拜拜。”

“Kenny。”

“啊？”

“你以后遇到有乜需要我帮手嘅，尽管嚟揾我。”

“……好。”他大概不会再傻兮兮地找他帮忙了。

“拜拜。”

放下手机，他突然想到诗经里的一段话。

“士之耽兮，犹可说也；女之耽兮，不可说也。”

而在一场你情我愿的交易中把自己摆在弱势的那一方，多么矫情。

Kenny 绝望地陷进自己的沙发。

他可能，大概，爱上了 Hins。

与日俱增的忙碌让 Kenny 没有时间沉溺于昨日的温存，过得也似乎并不算坏。

他没有找到遗失的西装，大概和 Hins 一起消失在他的生活里了。

他自己不曾注意，倒是 Ellen 一语道破天机：“你近排面色咁差嘅，失恋啊？”

Kenny 捏着勺子的手顿了顿，讪笑道：“失咩恋啫，我边有恋可失。”

“真系？”

“系啊。”

“咁……”Ellen 的目光是炽热的，毫不掩饰地表达自己的情绪，“我可唔可以问你一个问题啊？”

“咩问题？”Kenny 低下头去搅拌自己的咖啡。

“你觉得我个人点啊？”

“你……你系一个好好嘅人咯。”

“点好法啊？”

“仗义咯。”

“就净系仗义噶咋？”年轻的面庞突然向他凑近，Kenny 不安地往后倾了倾身子，“咁你想我讲咩啊？”

“嗯......”Ellen一双桃花眼亮亮的，里头闪烁着他的身影。

“其实你真系感觉唔到嘅咩？”

“......咩啊。”Kenny 垂下眼睑，避免与他对视。

“我中意你啊。”

“......啊？”

本就不善表达，面对这样打直球的告白更是不知所措。Kenny只顾低着头搅拌开咖啡顶上那早已形状全无的奶泡，尽量装作没听到。

Ellen笑着摸了摸他的头，说道：“咪紧张，你唔使咁快答我。”

啊。Hins问他愿不愿意留下来的时候，也是这样说的。

过往的画面裹挟着甜腻汹涌而来，令双倍糖浆的拿铁都显得寡淡。

其实留不留下，选择的权利从来都没有落在他手里过。

“我......”

“就嚟过年了，如果你冇安排嘅话，年三十不如嚟我屋企过？”Ellen飞快地转移了话题，“十几日够你时间考虑了啩？”

Kenny全然没心思再听他说话，只是心不在焉地点了点头，然后浑浑噩噩地跟他告别，乘车回家。

人都是应该向前看的吧？

可他似乎还不舍得离开故地，尽管风景已经开始干枯变黄。

Hins坐在化妆镜前，发型师正在他头顶上忙忙碌碌。  
“天才导演自曝不信传闻狂追乐坛新秀”。

娱乐新闻头条之下，他看着Ellen在人群里笑得自信大方。

“我觉得Kenny系一个好有魅力嘅男仔，目前正在追求中。”

“至于果啲传闻，我觉得系无稽之谈咯。我一直都相信佢系清白嘅。”

是啊，放在任何人眼里，那样的关系都是污浊不堪的。否则怎么至于用到“清白”这样的词语去反驳。

或许事实也就是如此。

如他这样的天使一般的存在，应该活在阳光下，和Ellen这样年轻骄傲的人一起，而不是做他的提线木偶，哪怕他自愿。

他并不后悔放走Kenny。只是觉得，倘若那天他没有色欲熏心，又或是没有自私地留住他，会不会更好。

也就不会在夜深人静时独坐在空荡荡的房间里对着一套白西装发呆。

被他亲手开启又终结的故事，它的另一位主角会有新的灿烂人生，而他作茧自缚，困在原地迟迟不能醒来。

手机屏幕上方弹出的浮窗提醒他，飞往巴黎的航班还有不到24小时就要起飞了。

他瞒着Kenny早早订了机票和酒店，本来打算和他在铁塔下度过农历新年。

他犹豫再三，没有按下退单。

“Hins埋位。”

“嚟了。”

采访进行过半，不识好歹的娱记突然问起关于与Kenny的传闻，Ellen那张自信的脸庞闪过他的脑海，他蹙起眉头不耐烦地回答道：“完全系生安白造。”

回家的路上风出奇的大，大衣和口罩也挡不住自心底升起的寒意。

他驻足在一家珠宝店的橱窗前看了很久，那枚镶了一圈细钻的铂金戒指戴在Kenny骨节分明的手指上一定很好看。

他最终还是走进去买下了那枚戒指，尽管他不会有机会送出它。

或许只是单纯的不想看到别人戴它罢了。

他把戒指放进了白色西装的口袋里，然后点起蜡烛放进欧式油灯，在钢琴架上放了一杯红酒，一边弹琴一边哼唱起来。

“爱已是负累相爱似受罪  
心底如今满苦泪  
旧日情如醉此际怕再追  
偏偏痴心想见你”

除夕之夜，街头巷尾皆是一片热闹祥和。

屋里开了暖气，面前的火锅咕噜咕噜地冒着热气，门墙上挂着红色的装饰，Kenny却仍然感受不到一丝暖意。

指尖停留在“生安白造”四个大字上，过了一会又飞快地把它从屏幕上划走了。

原来他在他身边度过的那小半年，一切的亲密行径和甜言蜜语，都是可以用这四个字一笔带过的。

一个人可以做到占有时深情款款，离弃时不屑一顾，也是一种常人难以企及的能力吧。

尽管是他一厢情愿地放任自己泥足深陷，可能说得出这些话的人，未免也太绝情了些。

眼眶有些发烫，视线也变得模糊起来。

“Kenny？”Ellen夹起一片肥牛放在他碗里。

“......啊？”

“你喊咗？”

“啊，我，我冇啊。”Kenny慌忙吸了吸鼻子。

“咁做咩眼红红啊？系咪挂住屋企人？”Ellen的声线富有磁性，和Hins的大不一样，安慰起人来格外温柔却有力。

“嗯。”他点点头，把手机屏幕熄灭了。

“晚黑打个电话俾佢地啦，佢地应该都好挂住你噶。”

“好。”

“Kenny。”

“嗯？”

Ellen说了什么，他没有听清。

他只知道他吻上来的时候，他没有把他推开。

他也想不通。

可能对于那一刻的他来说，Ellen眉目里的关心和肯定，几乎救了他的命。

Hins一直到凌晨两点，也没有等到Kenny的一句“新年快乐”。

因为当零点的钟声敲响，他向他发去新年祝福的时候，页面显示他已经被拉黑了。

今夜的月亮仅有一道弯弯的弧线，月光在薄云的遮罩下显得朦胧阴郁。

风吹得云朵的边际缓缓移动着，Hins看着那些运动的斑块，一如旋涡把他的思绪卷向了远方。


End file.
